


No Point In Pretending

by helmeted_babe (Aristrids)



Series: I Want To See Beskar [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Casual Sex, Cursing/Swearing, Cybernetic Eye, F/M, Fingering, Flirty Mando, Gender neutral pronouns till you hear their voice, Kissing, Lube capsules, M/M, Mando is Sensitive, Mando takes care of you, Mando'a, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Other, Penetration, Porn With Plot, The Helmet Stays ON (Until It Doesn't), blindfold, gender neutral reader, no Grogu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristrids/pseuds/helmeted_babe
Summary: You go back to Nevarro and run into someone you were not expecting, again.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: I Want To See Beskar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208735
Kudos: 6





	No Point In Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> So, this is the second part of the fic "Blowing Some Steam".  
> Here I develop some more about who this protagonist is, hope you like it!

It’s been a couple of weeks charged with work. It was getting really profitable hanging around the Outer rim, lots of jobs coming your way. Five deactivated holopucks on your pocket with four quarries frozen in carbonite on your hull, and one on the way. You carefully take them from the floor, putting them in standing position on the machine. You click the red button and take a few steps back while the gas chamber activates. Rapidly your quarry is turned to carbonite. Automatically, it stacks itself next to the other four in storage. You sight heavily leaning on the opposite wall, it’s been really hard recently. Your body aches and the vision from your tech eye is clouded again. You don’t remember the last time you slept either. You should get to that. You stand there, eyes closed, enjoying the stillness and light humming of your ship orbiting a small moon. A beeping noise coming from the cockpit startles you, it’s your comms. You hurriedly cross your ship to the cockpit and sit. You take a steading breath and answer, a live holo appears in front of you. It’s Greef Karga. 

“It’s been a while Karga”, you say evenly. He laughs lowly.

“Have you finished with the pucks I gave you?”, He asks swiftly. 

“Just froze the last one”, you answer promptly. 

“Then I’m right on time! Come back here when you can, I want to discuss something with you”, he says with a cheery voice. 

You know by now that when he takes that tone something big is coming. You’re unsure if this is the right moment for it. 

“We’ll see”, you say and close the transmision. 

You sit back and stretch your back, whining as your back cracks. You rub the scar on your belly absently. It’s finally time to go back to Nevarro then. You don’t like being there much, most of the time it’s plagued with bounty hunters. And there _is_ such thing as too many of them. It completely changes the atmosphere of a place, being a very competitive profession, everyone is your rival in some way. Though that’s the same reason you prefer to hook up with them, they understand and get straight to the point. Understand that after, everyone goes their way, no questions. An unspoken agreement. Sometimes your mind wanders back to Mando, there’s something so magnetizing about Mandalorians. Tension grows in your gut. Maybe it’s time again to look for someone, though Nevarro is not the place to do so. You sit straight again and you punch the coordinates. You make the jump to hyperspace. 

“It’ll be a long ride…”, you think to yourself. 

You get up from the chair lazyly and head to the fresher. You take your armor off piece by piece, slowly. You don’t have much energy. Leaving it all to the side you enter the sonic shower, you miss the feeling of water. A sonic shower is not even close to the feeling, but it does its job. You exit the fresher naked, head to the compartment where you leave your flight suits. You put one on and throw yourself on your sleeping bunk. You drift off to the sound of your engines through hyperspace. 

You arrive at the orbit of Nevarro. Feeling well rested, you’ve spent the last couple of hours doing maintenance on your armor and blasters, your tech eye will have to wait now. As you enter orbit someone from the communications tower tells you where you should land. When you arrive at the small port you see some service droids waiting for your landing. You leave the cockpit and open your ramp. The droids enter, approaching you with a pad. You sign it while they take your frozen quarries away. 

“Fuel it up”, you say to one of the droids while walking away. 

It’s early morning here, the sun is just appearing through the horizon. You walk toward the big archway leading to the city. The streets seem more crowded than before, more merchant stalls and more...life. A carelessness you haven’t seen here before, looks like something has changed. You walk directly to the tavern, as you enter you regret what you were thinking before. The oppressive atmosphere is still there, the place is packed with bounty hunters. Karga used to do business here at the front but stopped after some dispute he had with someone. You head to the back, where he installed his new office. He attends all of the Guild’s business from there now. Some people turn to look at you while you pass by, some familiar faces...but mostly strangers. There’s something going on here…

You enter the office and Karga looks up from his data pad. He is seated behind a desk, there’s no other furniture in the room except for a chair in front of him. You look around. No windows, no traps and only a single blaster on his hip. You sit in front of him, relaxing on your chair.

“You’re here sooner than expected!”, he says with a smile.

“Well, I do need to get paid don’t I?”, you answer, returning his smile. You throw the five pucks in front of him. He laughs. 

“Of course you do hunter…”, he says as he stops laughing. 

He takes the pucks away and puts a case in its place. You lean over and open it, it’s your pay divided in different currencies, as you’ve agreed previously. 

“Pleasure doing business…”, you say while closing the case, putting it next to your chair.

You cross your arms and wait for him to talk. He smiles lightly.

“Well, about business…”, he starts.

“Come on Karga, what is the job and why is it so important.”, you say, interrupting him. He laughs again.

“Straight to the point, huh? Very well”, he answers. 

He clicks some buttons on his pad and a hologram of Nevarro appears. The planet turns marking one place near the lava pits. You look closely. 

“Right here was an imperial base, up until recently it was abandoned. One of ours detected movement of small shuttles in and out of the planet, heading there.”, He zooms to the outer structure and you sit up straighter. 

“We only have an outer view of the structure, every probe we send to know more was blocked and destroyed”, he adds.

“So you want me to discover what they're up to?”, you ask. He nods but his expression was oddly serious. 

“What’s the catch, Karga?”, you say firmly. He crosses his arms. 

“We’ve sent others, but no one has been reported back nor seen again...” he says.

“You know I don’t do this kind of jobs, why am I here?”

“Well, we don’t have many with your skills around and…”, he starts to say.

“Cut the compliments”, you interrupt, dryly. He sights. 

“No one else wants to do it, every other one capable is far away from here and I know you _can_ be reasoned with”, he says finally. 

You get up from your chair, grabbing the case. He gets up too.

“It’s five million credits”, he says quickly, knowing it’ll catch your attention. You stop on your tracks and turn to look at him. 

“We take into consideration the risks and this information will sell well to the New Republic”, he then adds.

You continue to walk out.

“Sleep on it then come to see me”, he says while the door closes behind you. 

“Shit”, you mutter under your breath. 

Crossing the tavern, you feel observed. Seems everyone here knows about the job and either they’re too weak or know what’s best for them. You really need a drink now, so you head to the most secluded booth and order some spotchka. You can clearly see who enters and who exits the place, definitely a nice distraction. Not enough though, when you hear Five million credits it’s hard not to consider it. However, these days you’re not really sure if you work for credits anymore. You don't need more, you just come back for the thrill of the hunt. You look around the tavern, to all these bounty hunters trying to make a name for themselves, trying to get more credits or just eager to kill. Easily you can become their targets, their _prey_. You take another sip. Now you feel slightly buzzed, exactly what you needed. You get up and go to the entrance, as you exit you feel a chill. It’s colder outside than before, you walk back to your ship. When you’re inside you take some credits from the case and secure it in your vault. You take a scarf from your compartment and roll it around your neck. Finally you take your equipment maintenance box and head back out again, you want to book a room for the night and you really need to check your eye and patch it up too. 

You enter a building you’ve stayed before, at the counter you pay up for a room. You get a blue key card. You always get the same room, fourth floor, nice window, big desk, small fresher and small bed. Perfect place to do some work and sleep comfortably. You enter your room and set up your box on the desk, you go to the pad and change the room's temperature; some degrees up. Comfortably you sit by the desk and open your box of supplies. Carefully, you take off your eye. You spend the rest of the day running diagnostics and doing some maintenance. 

When you’re done it’s already dark out so you turn on the lights at 40% capacity. You put your eye back on, you still can’t get used to the sensation even after all of these years. It’s unsettling. You scan the room to test it, calculate their dimensions, the pipes through the walls and every other detail. Satisfied with your work you decide to head back to the tavern for a bite. 

Already outside you notice all the merchant stands are closed, and only a few people are walking around. You tighten your scarf and head to the tavern. The lights inside are dimmed down, someone with standard eyes would have trouble seeing around. Not you of course. You take the same seat as before and order a portion of bone broth. Quickly enough you receive your food, it’s nice and warm. It was more lively around, probably because they’re dunker than before. You hear constant chatter; Standard, Huttese, Ryl and others you don’t recognize. You finish your food and decide to start drinking again, the server droid brings you a glass of spotchka swiftly. You knew exactly what Karga would say, you definitely _had_ control then... But it bugs you. Why shouldn’t you do it? You’re perfect for the job, want it or not. Now you’re here, drinking, _pretending_ you even have a choice. Deep down you knew from the moment he called, you’d do it. You finish your drink in one sip and ask for another. 

“Shit…”, you mumble to yourself.

Looks like a group of people is leaving Karga’s office, you pay them no mind while they pass next to you. When they all get to the door a reflection bothers your tech eye, forcing you to cover it; it seems to be more sensitive. You try to see who they are and get a glimpse of a familiar silhouette but you don’t waste any time _hoping_ it could be him. Not until they turned around at least. It’s a mandalorian. Every Mandalorian could look the same, but they’re looking at _you_ now. They’re walking towards _you_. You’re not even close to ready for this situation, not at all, and you hope it doesn’t show on your face. But now you can clearly see them, the way _he_ walks, the way _he_ moves his hips. This is not a good time. He’s sitting in front of you now. Nothing comes out of your mouth, you wait to see if he talks. 

“Hey”, he says resting his hands on the table with his sweet voice but this time it’s playful already. 

You wish you could match his energy right now. But there’s no point in pretending.

“It’s nice to see you again”, you finally say, honestly, though can’t smile properly.

He tilts his helmet slightly to the side. Is it that obvious? He leans slightly on the table.

“What are you up to tonight?” he asks in a charming voice. You can’t help but smile slightly. 

“Nothing really...are you suggesting something?”, you say, some tension leaving you. 

He chuckles lightly. You would love to hear that again. Is this him being comfortable with you? 

“I _might''_ , he says playfully. 

This again... You don’t know if he’s just being oblivious of your sour mood or is just going along with it. You vote for the latter. Maybe this _is_ what you need right now. 

“I have a room for the night, with a single bed though…”, you say deepening your voice. 

“We can work with that”, he says and gets up. 

You laugh. He’s definitely being very flirty right now. You finish your drink quickly and get up too. You feel drunker than you are, you trip with the end of the table. Before you can even get close to falling he grabs you by your waist and straights you up. Your face heats up. His visor is inches from your face, somehow you know he’s smiling. He grabs you tighter and leads you out. If anyone stared, you didn’t notice.

It’s even colder than before, vapor comes out of your mouth. Now you definitely feel his arm around you, irradiating warmth. No one is walking outside beside you two, it’s silent and calm. He seems to know where to go, there’s not many places to stay in Nevarro. You enter the building heading for the lift and inside you click for the fourth level. You look up to his visor and he turns to you, you feel him grip you tighter. It shouldn’t seem weird to run into him here, especially since this is where the Guild is settled. But somehow he is there when _you_ need him. The door opens, you walk fast to the door pad, leaving him behind, and slide your card. You feel him move behind you. You enter the room hurriedly, throwing your scarf away impatiently but when you’re about to take off your pauldron he stops you; putting his hand over yours. You look at him, brows slightly furrowed. He brings your hand down and you let him. His blank stare seems to be assessing you. He takes off his gloves, his hand comes back to your shoulder and takes the piece off, leaving it on top of the desk while the other hand roams every uncovered place. You shudder, swallowing loudly. You’re starting to feel really warm. He takes your chest piece and starts caressing you there, so lightly it almost tickles you. Your nipples grow hard, he hums approvingly. His hands slide to your hips while he kneels. Tension grows in your gut. Anticipation. He takes your thigh pieces off even slower then his hands linger there, he starts taking your pants and underwear off. His hands lead your legs up and out of it. As he gets up again he gets your shirt out too. You’re completely exposed while he’s fully armored. Vulnerable. You stare back to his visor and bring your hand to his hip, clutching the fabric tightly. Without letting him go you take a few steps back to lean on the desk, bringing him closer to you. You’re feeling a little fuzzy, hot all over. Then he starts moving, removing his shoulder pieces, then the arms pieces then his chest pieces...he’s taking all of his armor off. A small gasp escapes you while you watch him undress. Leisurely he starts to unbutton his flight suit, you can’t resist moving your hand to the new exposed skin. He shivers under your touch. He’s _sensitive_. You flush your body to his, take in his warmth. His arms go around you while you guide your face to his neck and take a deep breath. He smells so _good_. You hear his breathing getting faster. You kiss his skin until your face presses into his helmet, you look where his eyes should be.

“Mando…”, you moan lowly. 

His breath hikes loudly as he presses you closer. He lets his head fall into your shoulder, giving you more acces. Your hot skin burns against his cold beskar. You start to suck on his neck, leaving marks. He pants next to your ear with his _sweet_ voice.

“ _Beroya_ …”, he murmurs. 

It feels like a name, you hum as a response. You feel him grow hard against your thigh, you press yourself harder, rocking against him. You bite his neck and he moans loudly, grinding against your movements. His hands go to your ass and grabs you hard, then lift you up. You whine, surprised. He delicately sits you on the bed, you stare. After a moment he starts to take off his pants, and takes something from his pockets. A piece of cloth? One hand goes to your neck and makes you look up, he starts to blindfold you. For some reason you’re feeling nervous, somehow he picks up on it and his hand goes to your cheek, caressing gently. Everything is dark, you feel lost in the room. His hand is the only thing keeping you present. You hear a _hiss_ sound, he’s taking the helmet off. His hands leave you and you inhale sharply. He’s not making any sound. You start to feel very self aware, a slight touch to your hip startles you. You feel unfiltered breathing next to your face, you search for his lips. You lick them and feel him smile. His hands stroke your scar while he kisses you deeply. When you gasp for air he kisses your neck tracing down to your chest. You moan. You feel his nose pressed against you while he moves his lips over you. He arrives at your scar and lingers there, then bites your hip. Your breath hitches and you feel yourself _leaking_. He brings your legs over his shoulders, he starts to lick downwards. His tongue is hot against you, your hand goes to his hair to grab him firmly. He moans, the vibrations making you shudder. For a moment his mouth leaves you, then you feel him licking your entrance. You’re getting out of breath. He presses his tongue inside, then you feel something else coming in. A lube capsule. Two fingers follow not long after, he stretches you up. You grab his hair tighter, not being able to control yourself. You moan helplessly as he sucks on you, fucking you with his fingers. He picks up a faster pace, he angles his fingers searching your spot. When he finds it you tighten around him, he moans. You feel yourself getting closer and closer. He starts kissing the inside of your thigh, making you shiver. When his mouth comes back on you, you lose yourself. You whimper loudly as one of his hands keeps you steady. You try to catch your breath. He grabs you and slides you further into the bed, he gets on top of you. You feel his body against you, he nuzzles at your neck, taking in your smell. You kiss the side of his face while your hand wanders down across his strong and muscular back. Then you go to his front, he moans lowly when you grab him. He’s leaking all over your fingers and you start moving your hands. You hear his sweet unfiltered moans against your ear and chuckle breathly. Suddenly he moves away from you, leaving you cold. You hear the sound of a wrapper, then hands grab your hips sliding you closer. You start panting in anticipation. Abruptly pushes inside you.

“Aaah...fuck…”, you try to say, feeling completely out of breath.

He chuckles while thrusting hard. That fucker. Feeling overly stimulated you start to get lost in pleasure. You grab his hips with your legs and swiftly change places, he gasps. You’re on top of him now, you adjust your position and start moving your hips, he meets yours eagerly. You put a steading hand on his chest as he grabs you by your hips. You start touching yourself. He moans deeply, sitting up. He puts his arms around you, caging you. He moves you faster on him, you let yourself be handled. Every thrust harder and deeper until he goes still. You both cum, moaning loudly as he bites your shoulder. You’re both panting heavily. He falls back to the bed, taking you with him. You comfortably lean on him, putting your head at the crook of his neck. He brings one hand to the back of your head while the other caresses your back soothingly. Nothing matters right now. Your hand feels the beating of his heart. A steading rhythm. He turns you to the side and brings the covers over you. You bring your hand to his hair, running your fingers through it. You feel his deep exhale on your face and smile. You continue to caress him until you drift off. Just before losing consciousness, you feel the blindfold being taken off. 

When you open your eyes again, your own reflection on his visor meets you. The sun is just getting up, some beams of light illuminate the room. Mando seems to be sleeping, his breathing is slow and even. He appears to be wearing only his underwear, same as you. He’s sideways, facing you. You want to reach out but don’t want to startle him...so you just stare. It’s a little weird seeing him sleeping half naked with his helmet on, kinda funny. You feel curious about the reason for choosing not to show one's face, could be about anonymity, about community, about equality. You’ve never dwelled much on _why_ Mandalorians are one way or another, about anything really. You never felt like it was your place to do so when you don’t really understand. It has always seemed so foreign, being part of a clan, a tribe united by creed and codes. All your memories are about _surviving_ , making a place for yourself because nobody is there to do it for you. That mindset has kept you going till now but you’re starting to realize it’s not enough anymore. You sit up carefully, trying not to make any noise. Once out of the bed you steal one more glance to Mando and head to the fresher. Another thing you really like about this room is the shower, that uses _real_ water. You strip off your underwear. As soon as you turn the shower on steam starts filling the room, fogging the mirror. When you step inside a tension you didn’t know you were holding vanishes, the hot water hugs your muscles. You use the dispenser at your side to wash your hair and body, it has a herbal smell you can’t quite place. You linger under the water for a minute then turn it off, you need to get going. You step out and grab a towel from the pile hanging close to you and lazyly dry yourself off, then throw it in the laundry service tube. You walk back naked to the room, straight to your maintenance box. Luckily you had some spare underwear there, you grab your pants from the floor and put them on, shoes too. You walk back to the bed and sit gently, you stay there for a while. The sun is completely up now, its rays hit your face and naked torso, warming you up. You close your eyes and enjoy it. Drops of water from your damp hair travel down your back. Suddenly a hand stops them, startling you. You gasp and open your eyes, you turn your body to the side to look at him. If he didn’t have a hand caressing your back you wouldn’t know he was awake. He stares at you and you stare back, lying down like that he definitely looks relaxed. 

“Must be uncomfortable sleeping with that thing on, don’t it?”, you say vaguely signaling your head, a smile creeping on you.

He shrugs and you laugh, hard. You bring your hand to your mouth to try to stop you, you think he might be smiling. You get up from the bed and go to the desk, where your armor is, and start putting it on. You feel his gaze. 

“What does _beroya_ mean?”, you ask suddenly and he tilts his helmet slightly.

That word feels weird coming from your mouth but you believe you said it just as you heard it. You might be mistaken.  
  
“Bounty hunter”, he says slowly with a raspy voice. 

You hum as you finish putting your last armor piece. You grab your scarf from the floor and roll it around your neck. As you walk to the door with your box on hand you look at him, stopping by the door.  
  
“See you around Mando”, you say smiling with a playful voice. He sits up on the bed leaning _seductively_ on one hand and nods slowly.

“Fucker”, you say while chuckling.

As you exit you thought you heard him laughing, but you don’t know for sure, the door closed just at the same moment. As you start walking in the hallway, you sight. It’s time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will be about the mission...  
> what do you think will happen?!


End file.
